Princess Iron Fan
Princess Iron Fan (in Chinese: 鐵扇公主), also known as Demonic Lady (in Chinese: 羅剎女), is an antagonist of the classic Chinese novel Journey to the West and its multiple adaptations. She is the wife of the Bull King and mother of Red Boy. She also appears in the film Doraemon: The Record of Nobita's Parallel Visit to the West as the secondary antagonist. Biography Past Not much is known about Princess Iron Fan's past, except for she once married to the Bull King and gave birth to the Red Boy. At some point, she possessed the magical Iron Fan, and use it to remove the fire on the Flame Mountain, though since she only fanned once each time, it would only able to be removed for a year, before the fire startes again. Using this advantage, the Princess made the residents near there revered her as their goddness, and they would have to give her some food if they want her to solve their problem about the Flame Mountain. The Bull King then divorced with her in favor of the Jade Face Princess (a demonic fox) and the latter's wealth. ''Journey to the West'' When Xuanzang's group arrived at the Flame Mountain, Sun Wukong wanted to borrow her fan in order to remove the fire, but she turns him down as the monkey has been on bad terms with her son the Red Boy before. After a little argument, Princess Iron Fan fanned Wukong to the Lingji Bodhisattva's mountain, however the latter gave Wukong a magical item to against the wind caused by the fan. Wukong later returned to Princess Iron Fan's cave, and managed to go into her stomach, kicked and punched her guts, forced her to gave the fan. Unknown to Wukong however, it's actually a fake fan. After discovering this and barely escaping from the fire, he disguised as her former husband, tricked her to give him the real fan. Unfortunately, the real Bull King, angered upon learning this, quickly chased Wukong, disguised as Zhu Bajie, managed to trick Wukong and took back the fan, led to Wukong and the real Bajie to fight him. Despite Sun Wukong and the Bull King seems to be equal in the fight at first, with the help of the deities, Wukong managed to defeat the Bull King. To save her former husband's life, Princess Iron Fan forcibly gave Wukong the real Iron Fan, and revealed to him that the fire can be removed permanently if he fanned 49 times. After everything was resolved, Wukong gave her back the fan. From that onwards, Princess Iron Fan learned to redeem herself, and eventually succeeded. ''Doraemon: The Record of Nobita's Parallel Visit to the West'' In this version, she is called Queen Iron Fan. Like other demons, Queen Iron Fan is also escaped, along with husband Bull King, from Doraemon's gaming machine due to Doraemon forgot to turn it off. She and her wife set up plans to eat Xuanzang so that the demons can evolve into more humanoid beings, ordered the Golden Horned King and Silver Horned King (another two demons in the original novel) to attack him, and even had her son Linlei (the Doraemon incarnation of the Red Boy) to be the spy, pretending to be Xuanzang's companion. Eventually, Queen Iron Fan and Bull King succeeded in capturing Xuanzang along with Doraemon, Nobita, Shizuka, Suneo and Jaian with the help of his son Linlei, but then the Bull King was killed by Nobita (who he believed to be Sun Wukong) in the final battle and thus all of the magic that the demons caused were disposed. Queen Iron Fan, due to this, died shortly afterwards by falling into the lava. In this version, her son is Linlei, who while loosely based on the Red Boy, is a totally different character. Linlei later redeemed himself and joined Xuanzang in the latter's journey to India in honor of his deceased parents and the demons. Gallery PrincessIronFanWhy.jpg|Princess Iron Fan. QueenIronFanmake.png|Queen Iron Fan fighting, uses her fan. QueenIronFanvsNobita.png|Queen Iron Fan vs. Nobita. Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:Journey to the West Villains Category:Magic Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Homicidal Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Delusional Category:Related to Hero Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Elementals Category:Mascots Category:Right-Hand Category:Scapegoat Category:Monarchs Category:Deities Category:Protective Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Guardians Category:Paranormal Category:Lawful Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Humanoid Category:Enigmatic